Experiment Gone Wrong
by shine53499
Summary: KABOOM! Smoke fills the room. A scream is heard. A figure emerges from the smoke. Another scream escapes a hurdled figure . As the smoke cleared two girls were there. One scared other confused. Dr Annalise Chase's experiment has gone wrong. She lands up stranded in Japan in the Nurarihyon no mago universe. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago does not belong to me.

Summary: KABOOM!

Smoke fills the room. A scream is heard. A figure emerges from the smoke. Another scream escapes a hurdled figure . As the smoke cleared two girls were there. One scared other confused.

Dr Annalise Chase's experiment has gone wrong. She lands up stranded in Japan in the Nurarihyon no mago universe. What will happen?

* * *

"The future is here." said Annalise Chase. A physist and engineer. She is a prodegee in the field of academics. She has recently finished her lecture in a collage. She hurriedly walks out of the room, leaves the collage and gets into her car. "Albert, to the lab please." Her driver starts the car and they go towards the lab.

Annalise works for the Amvi Industries. She is one of their head scientists and inventors. She is neither fat not slim. Her body is curvy. Her face is oval in shape adorned by short chocolate brown hair. Her eyes are dark brown. Her lips pink in she looks ordinary, she is extremely charming. Her love for nature has no bounds. She has invented a lot of gadgets which can be used to reduce pollution and use the renewable resources. She tries to make the world a better place.

Annalise has a personal lab at her house. That is where she is heading to. She is currently working on creating a stable teleporter. She thinks that the secrets of space travel is within the science of stable wormholes. She believes that if she would be able to create a stable wormhole then the teleporter would not be far from reality. She wishes to replace all modes of transportation with the teleporter.

* * *

Annalise's house

Vennessa's waiting for Annalise outside her house. Vennessa Chase is Annalise's elder sister. She is a doctor. She is also Annalise's caretaker. Even though Annalise has a stable job, she is mostly dependent on her sister. Most of her important decision are taken after discussing with Vennessa. Vennessa is responsible to make sure that Annalise takes care of her health as she forgets to eat and nearly all of the check up appointments. Today there is supposed to be a get together at their parents place. All family members and cousins would be there. Annalise has not attended the get together for years. This time Vennessa is determined to make sure her sister would be present for it.

Soon Annalise's different reached her house. The moment she steps out of the car her sister drags her inside and orders her to clean up. While Annalise cleans up Vennessa server their lunch. They sit together and eat their food.

"How was your lecture at Mid Town College?" Vennessa asks her sister knowing her sister dislikes giving lectures. Especially to collage students.

"As well as it could have gone. I am just glad it's over." Annalise replies. She remembers the sense less questions asked after her lecture. The awkward speech she had to give in the end. Overall this day has been nothing but a nightmare for her.

"Come on Annalise. Most of our cousin's are collage students as well. You too should have been one." Vennessa tries in vain to change her sister's point of view of collage students. She wants her sister to enjoy their get-together tonight. And she would like it if Annalise could get along with their cousins.

"Vennessa I am not in college. I have graduated early. I can't stand their interest. They talk about is anything and everything except the science. They gossip all the time. Even I went to collage but I didn't do all those things." Annalise explains. She couldn't understand why her sister wants her to be like those people.

"Annalise you are an exceptional child. We try to make you feel normal but unless you be with your age group it would do you no good. You are so intelligent that we had to agree to let you work early. You started inventing when you were very young. Try to be your age." She argues with her still remembers the days when young Annalise would play with her. The time when she would be among her peers before _**that**_ happened.

"I can't Vennessa . I just can't." Annalise tells her elder sister. "Please do not request that of me."

"We have to go to our get-together tonight. Be ready in the evening." Vennessa informs as she leaves the table to start cleaning the dishes.

"I will be in the lab. Please remind me again" Annalise requests her sister. They have this discussion weekly. Annalise is tired of it.

Both sisters are close to each other and this argument is that only argument they disagree on. Vennessa has mixed feelings about it. It is the only argument in which her sister would fight to stand her ground. Otherwise Vennessa's decision is the final decision. She wants her sister to be independent but at the same time she wants her to have friends, wants her to be comfortable with people her age.

Later that evening at Annalise's lab

After months of hardwork Annalise has finally finished her project. She cleans her lab imagining the possibilities that would open if her experiment is successful. She could imagine the gardens that would replace the roads as the vehicles would be replaced by teleporters, the better air that would be there, more area to harvest renewable energy and best of all no accidents. The space has the answers to all our needs. Annalise drowns her brain into possibilities.

When she is satisfied with the way her lab looks she plugs in her machine. All her hopes and dreams depend on this project. This is the first time she had created a project without consulting her elder sister. She is nervous and excited for it to succeed. She got this idea from TV shows. If space travel would be possible the so would time travel. She always wanted to be accepted for who she is. Even after all the things she invented, her nearly perfect report card that she got, her ideal behaviour, everything she had done, had family still wants more out of her. The treat her as if she is .. is... Different. She doesn't want to be different. If her experiment is successful she would want to find a place where she would not be different. It is this reason that motivates she to do this experiment.

She rechecks her machine. It is huge. Two nearly identical machines are there. One to work the the beginning other as end of the wormhole. The transmitter or the beginning circular loop at one end of lab the reciever or the ending loop at the other end of her lab. The activation of the machines would be done from her computer. The app she programmed for it is already open and ready to use. Just powering the transmitter and receiver is left. She is confident that her calculation and measurements are correct. She is ready to create the world's first stable wormhole.

Annalise is prepared. She gathers her courage and flips the switch on. Goes to her computer and starts her experiment. At first all goes according to her. She increases the power so that the sound waves create a wormhole. And suddenly it's dark in her lab and...

* * *

KABOOM!

Smoke fills the room. A scream is heard. A figure emerges from the smoke. Another scream escapes a hurdled figure . As the smoke cleared two girls were there. One scared other confused. One is completely black and unrecognisable while the other is about to get a panic attack. Both of them inside a washroom. Black figure starts to clean herself up. The other girl calms a bit after she see that the black figure is human as well.

"Hi, I am Annalise. What is your name?" Annalise herself is not far from fainting. She is barely holding onto consciousness. Her thoughts are all around.

The other girl seems not to understand. She grabs her hand and rushes out of the washroom. She seems to be in panic. Annalise has sister been emotional. She has no idea how to calm a person. But with the slight knowledge about languages she does know that the person is Japanese. Annalise with the help of translator, in her phone, asks her question again. From the translation Annalise figures out that the young scared girl next to her is Saori Maki and she has seen something called as Youkai that must have scared her to death.

"Okay Saori, focus on me. Okay?" Annalise holds her head and looks into Saori's eyes. The translator translates it for her.

"Hai" came a weak reply. Annalise assume it to be yes or okay.

"Who came here with you?" Annalise waits for the translator to translate late her reply.

Annalise guesses that she is here with her friends. Someone with the name Kiyotsugu. "Where is this Kiyotsugu, Saori?" Annalise asks. Saori looks around and points in a direction.

Some kids were standing there. Annalise gently held Saori's shoulders and leads her to the kids. A few girls recognise her charge and gather her in their arms. Even though she did not want to evesdrop, she still needs to know where she is. Still depending on her translator she gathered that it is new year and something about why would a Youkai be here.

"What happened to Maki-san?" A boy with dark curly hair and a long coat asks the girls.

Maki-san or Saori tells it to the girl with a long. The pony girl passes the word to the boy. Something about a Youkai in toilet. Annalise hopes that they are not talking about her. The boy gets excited about it. Annalise hopes he is not a fan of her work. He says something about toilet Youkai and it's name ganbari nyuudou. Atleast it confirmed that they are not talking about her. The boy turns towards her and questions Annalise about her.

"I am Annalise. Could you tell me where I am?" Annalise thinks she should ask about this very famous thing, Youkai. "Please tell me what Youkai is as well." After words he tells her about Youkai in excitement. She didn't understand even a single word as he spoke so fast. Finally he discloses the name of the place Mount Takao. Before she can ask about the location of Mount Takao. The boy starts explaining about the toilet God. Oh goodness thought Annalise. Which culture has a toilet God?

Maki-san left the group again. The boy spoke about someone known as Rikou-kun. The boy then turned to Annalise and asks about looking for Youkai. Annalise just nods her head not understanding a single thing. Then the boy returned her attention to rest of his friends . Annalise relaxed a bit. She never liked to be the center of attention. She guesses the boy is talking about some ritual when she heard Maki-san's scream.

The girls including Annalise ran in search for Maki. The boy followed them.

* * *

Annalise finds an unconscious Maki-san. She along with one of the girls hold Maki and carry her back. On the way the boy greets another boy with brown hair and a girl with bluish black hair. Atleast Annalise thinks he greeted them. One of them must be Nura-kun and the other must be Oikawa-san. Finally no one speaks for a while.

"Could I know your names please?" She plays the translation.

Luckily for Annalise this time the reply without extra would. She identifies the black haired boy with long coat who is crazy about this Youkai as Kiyotsugu, the bluish black haired girl as Tsurara Oikawa, the boy with dual shaded brown hair as Rikou Nura, the blond boy as Jiro Shima, the brown haired girl as Kana Ienaga and finally the pony tail girl as Natsumi Torii.

"Could you please tell me where I am?"Annalise says desperately." My sister would be finding me. If it's new year then I must have been gone for months."

"Annaleise I told you. This is Mount Takao." Kiyotsugu says.

"Call me Anna. Where is Mount Takao? Is it even in the United States?" Annalise asks. She is in panic.

"You are in Japan" is what Annalise's translator translates. She doesn't even know who said it before her eyes closed. Only thought in her mind-

My experiment went horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago does not belong to me.

Summary: KABOOM!

Smoke fills the room. A scream is heard. A figure emerges from the smoke. Another scream escapes a hurdled figure . As the smoke cleared two girls were there. One scared other confused.

Dr Annalise Chase's experiment has gone wrong. She lands up stranded in Japan in the Nurarihyon no mago universe. What will happen?

* * *

The kids carried Annalise along with them. After all where would they drop a lost person. They decided that Annalise would stay with Oikawa-san. After all Tsurara clan is just building. Most of the Tsurara clan members are kooribachi. Hiding them should be easier.

Tsurara brought the unconscious girl home with her. She is not satisfied with the outcome. She did not want to bring the girl home. She could not believe that the girl got kidnapped and shipped into Japan without knowing. Even humans are aware when they are kidnapped or shipper to the other side of the world. Something is fishy with her. Her body language and the previous calmness as described by Rikou-sama's friends just did not match. And of course Rikou-sama thought that way too. He told her to ask ask the girl about what happened. More likely she has to interrogate the girl.

Tsurara has been waiting for some time for the girl to wake up. Till now she has not shown any inclination towards waking up. It is becoming a bit boring for the Yuki Onna. She can't leave a prisoner alone. Although the girl is not exactly a prisoner. Still she has to be the one to wait for **_her_**. After all it is an order given to her by Waka. She will never disappoint him. She will fulfil her duty. But even this motivation does not make it easier for her to wait.

* * *

Rikou is sitting in front of the sakura tree. He is in deep thought. He face seems troubled. He is looking at the tree as if asking it for answer to his questions. To many it may seem as his age finally caught him. How may thirteen year olds do you think can manage a Yakuza clan? Especially one with hundred deamons.

This night the third heir of nura clan is not troubled by his clan. Nor by the deamons. It is quite peaceful for him in comparison to other days. But Rikou just couldn't ignore today's occurrence. He tries to enjoy the new year party but that girl, 'Anna' puzzles him. If he were to believe that her story of being kidnapped she should have been panicking before she asked the names of the members of Kiyotsugu's Paranormal Club. She didn't feel like a Youkai to him. Moreover if she had actually kidnapped why would she stick to a bunch of random kids? Didn't she have anyone following her? What protection could she get from a hand full of school students? She brings more questions than answers. It's irritating him. He needs to know weather she is a threat or not. He narrows his eyes.

"Waka, are you going to join us tonight?" Another Youkai, a small Youkai with his head shaped as a wrapped toffee, asks Rikou breaking his thoughts.

"Not now Natto Koso. Something needs my attention." Rikou stands up. His body changing to his Youkai form swiftly. "I will be back soon." He walks away from Natto kozo, jumps out of the main house of Nura Clan.

A conical headed Youkai looks at the third heir. This Youkai is not as concerned as the boy's mother. He has confidence in his grandson. Nurarihyon is completely sure that his grandson would be there the next morning to remove his mother's worries.

* * *

The girl finally starts twitching. Tsurara quickly freezes her sphere. With the blunt side of her ice sphere she pokes the girl.

The girl shouts and grumbles in an offended but relaxed way. Her eyes are still closed. She snuggles to the bed she is lying on. Pulls the covers closer. Draping them tightly around herself.

That's it. Tsurara is alert and ready to defend. For someone who has been kidnapped and shipped off to another country that tone is way too wrong. It's as if she doesn't even know she has been kidnapped at all. No kidnapper would allow their hostage to speak to them like that. She is sure that the girl had never been kidnapped before.

Tsurara puts her sphere's pointed side to the girl's neck.

"Who are you?" Tsurara asks her in an cold authoritative voice. She pokes her harshly.

* * *

Annalise is dreaming of being surrounded by lush gardens. Gardens with lots of greenery build on roof tops and walls of sky scrapers. Of the beautiful song of birds. She dreams of having breakfast with her sister under a tree. Both of them smiling and happy. No worries and friends to think of. She imagines herself to be accepted by her sister just the way she is.

Even if her sister could never accept her the way she is, Vennessa still stayed with her. Her parents left her. They could not handle her brain, her ideas. They wanted her to be like the rest of the kids. To play with people her age. To study the things that children her age would. She never entertained her. Never took her to movies or gardens or parks.

Annalise had done her middle school by the time she should have started school. This troubled her parents. While most parents would be proud of their kid, her parents never were. As soon as Vennessa got her degree they dropped her at her house and never contacted her again. Since Annalise was ten she was raised by her sister.

Initially Vennessa had struggled for their survival. It was at that time that they got an offer for Annalise. An offer they couldn't reject. At the tender age of twelve Annalise sold her invention. Then the sisters fate changed. Annalise would work day and night. She would invent, something that felt like playing with toys to her. Vennessa would negotiate and sell the products and teach her sister to do so as well. Annalise started college at this age.

By the age of twenty Annalise was was one of the leading scientists in the field of renewable resources. It was a changing point for her. She left the company of people her age when she started college. It was really awkward for her to stay between them. She was and still is a loner. She only likes the company of her sister. For a person who thought of work as fun, the should be fun became work. Spending time with friends became a job and job became her friend. Since then Annalise lost contact of all her friends.

Now, at the age of twenty five Annalise is successful but alone. No one is by her side except her sister and for that she will forever be in gratitude to her. Through the ups and downs of her life her sister has been there for her. Annalise loves her sister a lot. Would wishing for exceptance be too much?

Suddenly the atmosphere of her house becomes cold. A freezing thing poke her.

"Oh my goodness" she shouts. "Vennessa it's freezing. For heaven's sake increase the temperature of the heating system." She snuggles to her bed as she does every time Vennessa tries to wake her up. 'Gosh when will Vennessa understand that she wake up when she wants to' Annalise thinks going back to sleep.

Few moments later something sharp and freezing poked her harshly. She wakes up instantly. An unknown girl is standing in front of her. She looks angry. She face in a perfectly neutral mask. Everything around Annalise seems to be freezing, the ice moving towards her as if trying to capture her. She is afraid. Dear seeps into her bones. She is tumbling.

The next moment found her arms and legs in ice. Her movement restricted. She is in terror. She heard a scream. Her vision hazy. It takes her a while to recognise her own voice. She is screaming and crying. Begging for help and protection. Her head shaking wildly. She is sure she is about to faint.

She suddenly feels warm. She doesn't understand what happened but she knows someone's arms are grounding her. Her arms and legs are slowly freed. The body holding her is warm. Her hands quickly clutch to her saviours clothes. She hides her face in the person's chest. Finally she lets go and breaks down.

Annalise is crying. Crying for her sister. Crying because she feels helpless, for being in an unknown place, for herself, for her life.

* * *

Slowly Annalise wakes up again. She is lieing on someone. It feels like a chest, a males chest. She then notices her tight grip on the said males clothes. She instantly removes her hands from his clothes and tries to stands up. But is unsuccessful. After all she is not the only one holding onto a stranger. She looks up at his face. His face is strangely handsome. His hair black at the top and white or maybe silver at the bottom. His red eyes watching her in amusement.

She opens her mouth to speak but the words did not flow out. She gathers her courage and speaks.

"Please let me go. I am sorry you had to witness that tantrum. I promise it won't happen again." Her voice is barely a whisper. She scolds herself for her behaviour. Her sister has taught her to be brave always. She had been brave and confident when she had been kidnapped in her childhood. Even then her voice was never a whisper.

"We in tree" her saviour says. She tilts her head and looks up at him cluelessly.

He frees one of his hands. Pulling her to his chest tightly. Holding her securely. She remembers feeling this way with her parents long ago. Before she was dropped into her sister's lap. He puts his finger under her chin and fources her to look at him. He then points to both of us "We" he says as if explaining to a child. Then he points downwards "in tree". She looks down. Both of them are sitting in a tree. They are at a high branch. If they fall from this height they would atleast break a leg. Annalise quickly grab him. Her face again in his chest.

"Please down" she requests him. "I am scared of heights." It seems that he an understand a bit of English. He gets the gist of her request and readjusted she. He prepared to jump.

"No, NO! Are ...are you crazy? If we fall we would be seriously injured." And Annalise continued along those lines. He did not pay attention to her and jumped gracefully. She didn't even know when we reached the ground.

"We on ground" he interepts me. She looks down again. They are actually on ground, safe, without any broken or fractured bones. She looks up at him. He seems to be even more amused. It is this time that Annalise notices that he is holding her the bridal way. She blushes. Her face red.

"Put me down" she orders him and then add a please later. He just shakes his head and starts to walk. She is kicking and screaming in his arms while he is smiling. His eyes twinkle in a strange way. The way Annalise is sure she wouldn't like the outcome of. Sometimes even Vennessa had that twinkle when she tries to make her sit with collage students or her cousins. She knows she is acting like a child but so is he. And she won't back down first. Nope, never.

He takes her, kicking and screaming, back to the room she woke up in earlier. He puts her down on the bed. The ice girl enters the room. They have a little chat with each other. The ice doll looks at her as if she is witnessing a private moment and should not be heard. Annalise turns her face away. As if it would matter. She doesn't even understand an 'A' of Japanese. Hell if they want they could curse her and still she would be as clueless as ever.

Suddenly her saviour starts to move away from her. Annalise grabs his clothes again. Refusing to leave at all. She would have to be insane to willingly stay with the ice girl. He tries to make her believe that her encounter with the girl is a dream. 'Yeah and I am a rabbit' Annalise thinks. She gives him a hard look. Still refusing to leave grip strong.

Her saviour vanishes in thin air. He vanishes right in front of her. And that is it. She has finally seen a ghost. She faints. Again.

* * *

Annalise can't believe she fainted after seeing a ghost. She should have taken its permission and conducted a few tests. It would be so cool to be invisible. If she can find the compound which makes the ghost invisible she could definitely make a machine for the same. It would be a great invention to escape family get-together and cousins and the collage students that her sister brings home for her.

Her next thought is that she could not believe she has fainted twice in less than one day. She is not that weak. She is sure she is not sick as well. She would have to give herself a checkup later. But first she has to wake up and face the day. And find out where she is now.

This time the dual shaded brown hair boy is there.

"Good morning Anna-san. you alright? You fainted Kiyotsugu your location." He is cute. Annalise could not believe she thought that.

"Where am I now? Where is the ice girl? Rikou we need to go like now. She is dangerous. She will make us ice sculptures." Annalise stands up. Grabs Rikou's hand and drags him out of the room and carefully makes her way around. She doesn't allow him to speak.

Rikou block her way. "You are at my house Anna-san. Please call me Nura. You should not call anyone by their first name. Unless you are fimilar with them." He holds her still.

"Did she drop me here? Is your house haunted? Oh... By the way do you know that ice girl? I want to ask her if she would mind giving me a bit of her blood. I want to study her DNA." Annalise's mood changed completely. From scared she turned to excited to meet the ice girl. "Do you know the strange, crazy and super man as well? He can turn invisible. I need to know how? If you know them please let me know, Okay?

Rikou looks odd. I can't say what he is thinking but I am sure it's along the lines of crazy scientist.

"Anna-san no ice girl invisible man here." He seems to struggle in English. "Ready school?" He pushes a uniform to Annalise. "Find onee-san after."

"School?" Now Annalise is puzzled. She is sure that Japanese people don't send twenty five year olds to school. Office maybe but not school.

" You go school me. Now ready." He pushes me into a door. Oikawa-san is there as well. The bathroom looks huge. Oikawa-san directs me to the bathing ways of Japanese people.

"What is a Youkai, Oikawa-san?" Annalise remember the Kiyotsugu guy speaking about it.

"Deamon" Japanese people also have such myths.

"Oikawa-san are there any ice Youkai's?" Annalise needs to know weather the ghosts she saw has a name or not. Oikawa-san tenses. She does not answer her question.

"Hurry late" Oikawa-san gets out of the bath. Annalise follows her and dresses up. She freezes when she looks at the mirror. She looks like a teenager. It does make sense. If she travelled through space then there was a huge chance that time travel would be included.

"Hurry" Oikawa-san reminds her. Annalise quickly makes her hair and follows Oikawa-san. She along with Oikawa-san, Nura and another boy leave for school.

The said school is quite a walk from Nura's house. Still school is school weather be it in US or Japan. Annalise thinks her school is better than this one. Here questions are not as welcome as they were in her school. Not a single students asked a question. This is shocking for her. Her favourite class is Math. No matter which language the contents is understandable. Numbers are written in the same way everywhere.

Kiyotsugu informed her that she saw an 'yukki onna' or ice maden. His English is comparatively better than the others. Finally she understands what Youkai are. They are ghosts. Demonic ghosts. The strange and invisible man did not seem demonic to her.


End file.
